In a home network environment where multiple networked consumer electronic devices are available, the number of tasks available for the user to execute can be potentially large. Among the available tasks some tasks may be totally irrelevant to the user due to their current context and some may be less relevant compared to the rest and thus less likely to be executed by the user. This may occur for many reasons: (1) the task may use devices that do not involve a device that the user is currently using and therefore is unlikely to be chosen by the user: (2) the task may use several devices that are based in other rooms, combining the current device with a display device in another room is an unlikely combination because the user is unlikely to be able to see the output of the request.
Conventionally, a system discovers devices and thereby the services available in an ad-hoc environment. That system further identifies the services that can be aggregated and finally suggests the possible service combinations to the user. While suggesting the aggregated service combinations to the user, the system scores the services based on any user preferences set and execution history for the user and displays the service with the highest score to the user. However, in such a system, the services are ranked based on user preferences and execution history without considering the context of the user and, hence, results in scoring the services in a way that does not reflect the user intentions at that particular instant.